Stacking is the ability to manage a group of network devices, such as switches, as a single unit. Stackability gives multiple physical switches the appearance of one large physical switch. The stacked switches may be coupled using various technologies including a connection between network ports, a connection between dedicated stacking ports, or a connection utilizing a specialized stacking bus. Stacking can be used to create a switch with a large number of ports which can be managed utilizing a single interface.
Stacked switches are typically connected via a set of cables between network devices. The stacked switches and cables e should be carefully designed and implemented as high data rates are needed between network devices. High data rates require optimal conditions in the data paths and interfaces.
There is a demand to provide a stackable interface at the highest possible speed and at a long cable length. However, long cable lengths can cause degradation in the data signals travelling through the stackable interface and may cause undesirable decreases in the associated data rates.